Kyoryu King: Grand Prix (Ancient Awakening) episode 1
(Japanese) New big Dinosaur Adventure! (新しい大きな恐竜の冒険, Atarashī ōkina kyōryū no bōken!) (English) Summary Life is back to normal for the D-Team and the Alpha-Gang as Rex and the Alpha-Gang went back to the future, but a Dilophosaurus was activated and had destroyed a digsite that Spike was excuvating on the. The dinosaur wrecked havoc at the digsite and then attacked Spike and chased him. Later Rex's dino holder had detected the dinosaur from the present day and hurries to tell his friends. Even the Alpha Gang's alpha scanners detected the Dilophosaurus and scurried to a second time ship known as the Maximus. Meanwhile in the present the Dilophosaurus still tries to pursue Dr.Taylor, Spike runs as fast as he cans, but trips on the ground and hits his head on a rock leaving him unconsious. The hungry dinosaur manages to catch Dr.Taylor, but before he can eat his meal a strange light appears in the sky which distracts the dinosaur. Dr. Z and the Alpha Gang members beat Rex to the present, but they crash land into the mountains where they meet up with Dilophosaurus. Dr. Z demanded that Zander summon Spiny, but Tank and Spiny's cards flew out of the ship and landed in the forest somewhere, so Dr. Z had to summon Terry to confront Dilophosaurus. Meanwhile, Rex had finally reached his destination and told Max and Zoe everything of whats happened. heading off into the mountains, but Max tripped over something in the ground. As he dug, he found three egg capsules containing three dinosaurs with the elements of Lightning, Wind and Grass, bringing a flashback to the gang old companions Chomp, Ace and Paris, but with their new dinosaurs (who somewhat looked similar to to their old counterparts) would later be their new partners, on their newest adventures. With their new dinosaurs they went to go confront the new dinosaur. As soon as they arrived, Terry was defeated and Max's dad was hurt. Now furious, Max summoned his new dinosaur, Brachyceratops, but the Dilophosaurus was too strong to handle, so Rex and Zoe summoned their Sinraptor and Corythosaurus. The three did a combination move and defeated Dilophosaurus after the battle Max and his friends notice that Dr.Taylor and the Alpha Gang is missing and went back to Max's house only to notice that his dad was sleeping in his bed room; then Max and the others saw a note from the Alpha Gang saying that they brought Dr.Taylor back safely to his house. In shock Zoe says that the Alpha have really shown their true colors, But there are more secrets laying in wait for our heroes, as the Alpha Gang have built a base near the South Pacific and have big plans in store for their adventure. Battle D-Team and Alpha Gang vs. Dilophosaurus Dilophosaurus is activated in Niigata, Japan. Terry is summoned to fight Dilophosaurus, but lost to Dilophosaurus when it uses Tornado Toss. Brachy is summoned to fight Dilophosaurus, but lost to the Dilophosaurus. Rex and Zoe summon Sinraptor and Corythosaurus to aid Brachy, but Dilophosaurus used Tornado Toss on Sinraptor. Max, Rex and Zoe use their old move cards to create one new move, Big Hurricane Spark. Seismosaurus, Sinraptor, Corythosaurus and Brachyceratops defeat Dilophosaurus with one blow. The D-Team got their first dinosaur and the Alpha Gang left a note saying they brought Max's dad back to his house. D-Team Wins Gallery File:Brachyceratops_card.png File:Corythosaurus_card.png File:Sinraptor_card.png File:Tyrannosaurus_card.jpg File:Bigfoot_Assault_Card.jpg = Navigation = Category:D-Kids Grand Prix Category:D-Kids Grand Prix Episodes